Ghost Story
by MamaFrance
Summary: [One-Shot] [Destiel Fluff?] The power goes out at bobbys and Sam and Dean have fun scaring poor little Cas! [First Destiel Fic]


**A/N**: This story came to me while reading how to make a good ghost story. I really don't know how I'll do with this but...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own supernatural nor do I own the actors. (But I want too *^*)

**Content**: Scared!Cas, Ghost-demon story, Sam being a meanie-head to cas, Fluff?

**Rating**: K

The three boys sat around in Bobbys living room, near the fire waiting for bobby to get back from the store. Castiel was sitting on the couch, Sam in Bobbys usual spot, and dean just pacing about, "Guys, we need to find a lead!" dean groaned walking into the kitchen then back out.

"Dean why don't you just get a beer and sit down?" Sam half-laughed and half-worriedly stared at him.

"Yes, I agree with Sam on this, calm yourself." Cas sighed and rubbed his temple, confused on how _pacing_ helps people.

"You know what Cas?" he glared at the angel, "wanna hear a story?" lightening struck outside and the power went out, Sam cursed under his breath and groaned.

"Stay here guys, I'm heading out to see if I can turn on the power," Sam looked at dean straight in the eyes and mouthed to him, 'no scaring him or touching him." and left.

Cas simply nodded at Deans question and re-adjusted himself so he was sitting on one side of the couch instead of the middle and patted the seat next to him motioning for dean to sit and stared at him with his awkward angel intense stare.

Dean sat down next to Cas and started the story, "So while out on a case, I read up on this one ghost-demon hybrid," he put his index finger over Cas' mouth as he tried to protest how there's no such thing, "Shh. It's a story. So it says that one night during a thunder storm in ancient Greece this little boy was with his friends and they decided to play a trick on him and his friends told him to go out into the street and walk down it during the highest point in the storm, and so he did." _Flash_ lightning, cas jumped and his body shook at the thunder that came after it.

The hunter laughed and continued, "But what the little boy didn't expect was his dead mother to be there in front of him, 'Son, you have disappointed me! Don't come back to the house. You are disowned!' and then the lightning struck the ghost and for a second the little boy swore his mothers' eyes were black and then foggy black smoke came out of his dead mothers' mouth and the ghost collapsed onto the ground and disappeared." _Flash Boom,_ Cas' eyes dilated and he shook again leaning closer to dean without him noticing, ever since Sam got closer with Gabriel, Dean hasn't minded Cas coming into his personal space.

"Dude, are you okay Cas? You look like you've been shot with an angel blade." he looked around Cas too make sure he wasn't harmed on his back and sighed in relief and looked back at his angel.

"I-I am quite okay. I just do not like Lightning or Thunder." The angel fidgeted in his seat to scoot closer to his hunter and Dean just laughed.

"Okay bro. But if you get too scared don't come running to me crying." he chuckled and got up to get himself a beer from the fridge and then sat back down next to the frightened angel sighing, "Cas, you look really shaken up, calm down. It was just a ghost story."

"Yes I know, but-" the holy tax acountant couldn't speak. He just couldn't, he really wanted to kiss the hunter but he knew Dean would never let him. He might yell and walk away or push him, 'as if he could push me' he almost smiled.

"But what Cas?" he stared into Cas' eyes again and then looked towards the door and back again to the angel, "I'm here for you body."

"BOO!" Sam yelled and attacked Cas from behind making the angel jump and yell and disappear and reappear behind Dean hiding in fear. Sam just laughed and sat back in Bobbys chair making a mental note that Cas probably hates him now.

"Sam Winchester that is not funny! Do not do that you- you.. Moose!" Cas yelled at Sam from behind Dean _still, _to scared to move.

"Awww Cas he was just having fun. Give him a break. Hey wait, why isn't the power on Sam?" Dean looked around curiously, having a point.

"Oh, couldn't find the switches. Ask Bobby when he gets back."

(-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-)

**A/N**: Waht. How- I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS IS FLUFF. But okay. I just know it's not smut. I'm still getting use to all these terms, so I don't know many of them. Anyways, uhh, I hoped you liked it! Hopefully it's not too OOC!


End file.
